His Entire Life
by mcgoni67
Summary: Post Blue Bird. Jane and Lisbon are lucky to be alive after meeting up with some nasty car thieves. The trauma of the day leads them to needing a release. This is definitive M. Don't read if you don't like that kind of stuff. I don't own anything about the Mentalist. I am just an obsessed fan.


Patrick Jane moved quickly towards his entire life. Teresa Lisbon, that is. Moments ago, he'd panicked when he saw a wanted criminal holding a gun to her temple. Their story could not end this way, not after they'd finally "found" one another just a matter of a few months ago.

Things between them were sooo good, too-- better than he'd expected. Then two months into their relationship development, it had been his crazy idea to send Lisbon into the jail as a pretend inmate. There, she would try to infiltrate a criminal car thieving ring through getting to know the incarcerated girlfriend of the ring leader. Everything had gone according to plan and they had even broken both women out of jail hoping the girlfriend would lead them to the thieves warehouse. On the day of the breakout, and after a few mistakes, the CBI had lost track of the getaway car and Lisbon. Jane had rightfully panicked, but then a homicide call possibly connected to the escapees had come across the scanner. He responded with Vega, but when he got one of his famous hunches, he ditched the rookie and raced off to for Lisbon on his own.

He found the criminal group and the criminal-posing Lisbon preparing to flee in a chopper. Jane, had to think quickly, and he'd come up with a trick, but then he'd looked to the clearing and saw Theresa being threatened by the ring leader holding a gun. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the weapon pointed at Theresa's head. Everything in him wanted to yell, "No!" loudly and run to protect her. But, that would have gotten them both shot. So, he'd done something almost as incredibly stupid and walked into the clearing unarmed, holding up his wallet, and announcing himself as an FBI agent.

The three criminals had at first been concerned and somewhat believed his tricky proclamation of a sniper hiding in a tree, but then Cole, the leader of the band of bad guys, shot towards the supposed sniper's glass. What had been Jane's trick was quickly blown to pieces. Jane cowered at the shots but then shrugged and stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Lisbon's.

"I'm sorry , it was all I could think of..." He contritely shrugged again expecting to take a bullet at any minute.

"It's ok," Teresa mouthed silently, never lowering her raised hands. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but it would not be good.

As soon as the criminal team had determined that Jane had come in unarmed to face them with trickery, all three raised their guns, and Jane knew he and Lisbon were done for.

"FBI! DROP YOUR GUNS! GET DOWN!!

Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Dennis Abbott and a full FBI team swarmed the area like the US Calvary forcing Cole, his girlfriend, and his henchman to drop their guns and be taken into custody. Agents Vega and Cho cuffed the perpetrators, as other FBI personnel gathered their impressive stash of weapons. Jane dropped his hands and moved hurriedly toward Lisbon. His eyes had not wavered from hers since the whole incident started, but where once there had been fear and panic, now his features reflected relief and gratitude. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms and kiss her to distraction. But understanding her reticence to share their newly developing relationship, he maintained his restraint and handed her a Gatorade. His eyes and apparent relief let Lisbon know how happy he was for the outcome of the whole thing.

Three hours later, after much debriefing and processing, Jane keyed open Teresa's apartment door, as a very tired Lisbon followed him inside. Even before the door was fully closed, Jane had pulled her into his arms and pushed her almost roughly against the entry way wall. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face against her neck and Teresa realized she could feel wetness there. She stroked the back of his head, shushing him at the same time, all while welcoming his tight embrace.

"It's over," she soothed, "It's over."

They stayed there for some time just comforting one another. Finally , Jane lifted his head and stroked his beloved's face.

"I was so scared, Theresa."

"I know. Me too."

"I love you so much."

"And me you." She whispered.

Jane captured her lips in what was first a gentle kiss, but what quickly devolved into escalating passion.

As she allowed Jane's tongue to plunder her mouth, she shoved his jacket from his shoulders and began to frantically work on the buttons of his shirt, passion and lust building between them quickly. The two could not get skin to skin contact fast enough and Jane tore Theresa's flimsy blue tank top over her head quickly and released the front clasp of her bra almost at the same time. Her small, yet full breasts filled his hands and he kneaded them gently while licking their rosy tips.

"Oh, Lisbon," he moaned. "You are so perfect. I missed you so much!"

Lisbon's head dropped back in a delirious moan relishing the sensations pulsing through her. Sometimes she just still couldn't believe that this was Patrick Jane. Oh god, his mouth--his tongue--

Before she could even catch her breath from his ministrations at her breasts, Jane had unbuttoned her pants, pushed them and her black thong to the floor and was on his knees in front of her where his tongue quickly found her clit making Theresa nearly scream out his name. He grasped her buttocks burying himself at her center licking and thrusting with his tongue. She covered her mouth with both hands and was suddenly flooded with ecstasy as a quick orgasm overtook her entire mind and body and her legs became jello. Jane squeezed her buttocks one more time lovingly and then feathered her stomach with sweet kisses. As she recovered from her quick orgasm, Lisbon shuddered and grasped his shoulders pulling him up and claiming his mouth again. Tasting herself on his lips was so erotic, she almost came again, but instead they just continued kissing out the fear, terror, and frustration of the day.

Soon, Theresa pushed Jane's unbuttoned shirt off his shoulders and reached for the button on Jane's pants. His turn. He was quickly as naked as she was. Taking his hand, she pulled him to the couch and pushed him to sit down upon it smiling at him from the curtain of her brunette hair. Jane smirked in anticipation, and Theresa straddled him and sank down upon his engorged and willing cock.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed! He gasped at the extreme pleasure her tight shaft brought.

As Theresa began to move, Jane matched her rhythm and soon they were both oblivious to everything but each other and they both quickly approached orgasm again.. Jane exploded first, but Lisbon was close behind. She gasped in extreme pleasure, collapsed and then laid her head on his shoulder. They both panted from their exertions. Jane laid down and pulled Lisbon to a spooning position with him. He also pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and covered them for warmth and discreetness.

Neither spoke for awhile but just lay there enjoying the release of what they had just experienced. It made the trauma of the day seem ever so far away. Their fingers were interlocked and Lisbon held their hands to her chest, a sated and satisfied smile on her face.Their fierce interaction had taken away the stress of the day and the last few weeks. There were no words to describe how grateful they both were for one another.

"You're my angel," he whispered gently kissing her neck.

"I know." She replied.

The two lovers fell asleep after that and thanks to the mind-shattering sex of a few moments before, they slept well and slept dreamless. Jane was just happy to have his entire life back in his arms.


End file.
